


WHN for 'The A-Team is Coming! The A-Team is Coming!

by Dragonflame223



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, What Happened Next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame223/pseuds/Dragonflame223
Summary: Episode tag to 'The A-Team is Coming! The A-Team is Coming! Follow's Murdock after Hannibal leave's him to tie up Ivan





	

Murdock practically hugged the tree he currently leaned up against sweat glistening on his face. He glanced around apprehensively praying that all the bad guys had been taken care off. After tying up Ivan like Hannibal had said too, he'd started to make his way as quickly as he could back to the van, which with his injured knee was, well not very fast. He hopped the guy's hadn't parked it to far away

A sharp pain coursed up from the limb leaving him a little breathless and he grimaced. He needed to get back, follow orders. Taking a deep breath he gritted his teeth and stumbled along once more.

He hoped his knee wasn't badly damaged, but with as much screaming as it was doing right now he was beginning to lose that hope. Just when he'd thought he'd have to stop and drag himself the rest of the way he spotted the van.

"Hello beautiful." He breathed with a wane smile hand on a tree trunk. Ok, just a few more steps Murdock you can do it. The pilot practically fell onto the van's hood and he rested against it for a moment trying to steady his breathing. Where were they guy's though? When Ivan had him driving that forklift he'd thought he'd spotted some MP's jumbled up in the gun fight, maybe they'd been captured? "Don't you worry ol girl, I'll get the Big Guy back." He patted her hood, and Hannibal and Face to for sure.

Using the van for support-and asking her forgiveness for the groping-he made his way around the vehicle to the sliding door. Gripping the handle he took a moment before pulling it. He bit back a yelp as his knee gave way and the well maintained door slid open, effectively helping his descent onto the forest floor. His knee throbbed like some monster with large teeth was trying to gnaw it off, and another dull pain made itself known in his left shoulder. For a moment he just lay there willing the pain away.

"Are you in need of assistance Captain?"

Murdock blinked nearly jumping at the words and he looked over to see Dmitri standing a few yards away, watching him, flanked on both sides by what he assumed were some of his buddy's.

The Soviet stepped forward pausing before offering him a hand. Murdock hesitated for only a moment before accepting the help. The older man easily pulled him to his feet and Murdock used the van once more to keep him on his feet.

Dmitri narrowed his eyes."Your team has been taken by your military, my men and I will stop them, are you, able to drive this vehicle?" The Russian obviously knew Murdock was injured in some way but the pilot was not about to let anyone BA didn't trust behind the wheel of his beloved van. And Murdock still didn't like or trust Dmitri.

"Oh I'm good to go Comrade you just say the word." He said smiling broadly and the older man nodded curtly. He yelled in Russian at his men who nodded and started back quickly through the trees.

"Meet us on the road, we'll cut them off." He said and without another word followed after them.

Murdock waited till they were further out of sight before blowing air from his cheeks and closing his eyes. For a moment he just stood there rubbing the area just above his still throbbing knee. Finally he opened his eyes and managed to crawl into the van easing his way in between the seats. To his delight he found his jacket and cap and quickly shrugged off the less appealing leather coat for his trusted bomber. After settling his cap firmly on his head he pulled the door closed and then dragged himself into the drivers seat. To be honest he was actually glad for Dmitri's help, he'd been beginning to doubt if he'd be able to help his team in his, condition.

"Ok ol girl let's go rescue the guys." He mumbled switching her on.

*A-T*

Murdock was all to happy to give BA his rightful seat moving to the back and falling into his usual spot. He forced himself to ignore the ever present pain in his leg to have last words with Dmitri wishing that they were already on their way out of there.

After giving the Soviet one of his cigars Hannibal climbed into the passenger seat and gave the go ahead for BA to pull out.

The Big Guy wasted not time in putting some distance between them and the General. Luckily Dmitri's men had shot out the tires in the Army vehicles and it would take some time for them to get some new cars.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal said around his cigar grinning. BA shook his head and Face rolled his eyes yet the atmosphere in the van was high.

Murdock himself couldn't help but smile despite his pain, they had after all prevented world war three. Leaning his head back he stretched out his injured leg as far as it would go biting back a grimace. His eyes began to droop as they drove and for a long time no one spoke.

"Murdock?" He blinked at Face's sudden inquiry, drawing him out of a sort of doze.

"Hmm." He hummed looking bleary eyed over at his best friend.

"You ok?" The conman asked and Murdock blinked heavily at him putting on his most reassuring smile.

"A-ok muchacho." He replied. The Lieutenant looked unconvinced. Unbeknownst to the pilot Face had found his silence a tad worrying and had taken a moment to observe his friend. That's when he'd noticed the slightly awkward way he'd been sitting right leg outstretched, head leaned back eyes half closed as if in a daze. He hadn't missed the way the Captain seemed to be rubbing at the limb as if it bothered him, or the slight pinch to his features as if in some sort of pain.

The conversation drew the attention of the other two teammates the Colonel turning to look back at them. For a moment the team leader seemed to observe Murdock before speaking."How's the knee Captain?"

Face cast him a questioning look further concern gracing his features. But Hannibal had eyes only on the pilot.

"I'm ok Colonel, jus' twisted it a bit." Murdock replied seeming a little more alert now and oddly uncomfortable under their sudden gazes.

Now it was Hannibal's turn to look unconvinced. "BA find us a hotel in the next town."

Murdock's eyes widened slightly. "But Colonel the General-"

"Will be too busy dealing with Dmitri and his men to come after us for a while yet, besides we could all use the brake, just relax Murdock." Hannibal cut him off confidently.

The pilot really wanted to believe him because he didn't want to be the reason they all got caught because his knee hurt a little.

*A-T*

They drove for another two hour's before coming to the next town. At this point Murdock's knee had grown slightly stiff and weirdly numb. He could sense Face casting him worried looks but at this point he was to tired to reassure him.

There had been some moments when he was with Ivan that Murdock had feared the man would kill him. Actually he was certain the Russian would after he 'helped' him escape with the satellite which was why Murdock had crashed the forklift into that tree, he couldn't let the madman get away. It had been pure luck that the Colonel had been nearby otherwise Ivan would've shot him for sure.

"Park around back BA keep the van out of sight from the road." Hannibal instructed drawing Murdock from his thoughts.

Once the van came to a stop the Colonel opened his door."Stay here, I'll get us a room."

Face blinked in surprise obviously wondering why his CO wasn't getting him to do that.

"Let me handle it just this once Lieutenant." Hannibal said as if reading his thoughts looking pointedly at Murdock's still form, before hopping out.

Getting the message Face turned to observe his best friend. "How ya feeling Murdock?" He asked worried at the slightly pale pallor of the pilot's skin.

Murdock looked over at him a slight smile to his lips but not nearly as bright as it usually was." 'm ok Faceman, jus' tired."

"What happened with Ivan anyway?" BA demanded suddenly more of an edge to his usually gruff voice. He sounded as if he'd like to go a round with the lunatic Soviet.

Murdock just shrugged sitting up a little in his seat. A grimace pinched his features and the hand resting above his injured knee tightened.

"You hurt anywhere else Murdock?" Face asked scanning the pilot.

"Jus' bumps and bruises, 'm gonna be alrigh'."

Face frowned willing Hannibal to hurry up so that they could get a real look at the pilot's injuries. He had a suspicion that Murdock was trying to play it all off because he didn't want to be the reason they got recaptured by Fullbright.

Suddenly the van's door slid open.

"All right guy's I got us a room." Hannibal said. "BA, go get the door open." He tossed the keys to the Sergeant then helped ease Murdock out of the van.

The pilot grimaced and failed to bite back a groan as he stumbled out.

Face quickly exited grabbing the pilot's other arm and putting it over his shoulders. Murdock smiled at him but said nothing which was a testament to how much pain he must be in.

BA went on ahead to do as Hannibal instructed and they set the Captain down on one of the beds.

"All right Captain, let's take a look at the damage."

Murdock's knee was a swollen mess and darkly bruised. "BA go get the first aid kit from the van." Hannibal ordered as he got a closer look at the damage.

"It doesn't look dislocated but..." Hannibal looked up at him.

"Do wha' ya have to Colonel." Murdock said looking at him through half lidded eyes.

With the Captains permission Hannibal palpated the swollen limb, trying to be as gentle as possible. Satisfied that everything was in it's rightful place he looked back up at Murdock.

"Look's like it's just a bad sprain, but if the swelling doesn't go down you'll have to see a doctor." He informed.

Murdock seemed to become more alert at this eyes widening a little."That aint gonna be necessary Colonel, I'll be fine."

Hannibal exchanged a knowing look with Face who stood on the other side of the bed. Definitely something to address when Murdock felt a little better.

"How's the pain Captain?" He asked.

" 'm all righ' Hannibal." Murdock replied though the way he was gripping the comforter betrayed his words.

"Sure you are son." Hannibal said with an unbelieving smirk.

"Got the kit Hannibal." BA said upon returning holding it out to him. The Sergeant's face seemed to darken as he caught sight of Murdock's knee, but he remained typically silent.

"What exactly happened?" Face asked also looking with concern at his friends knee. The injury looked quite painful.

Hannibal failed to hide the slight grimace at the question. He gave a brief description on what happened with Ivan as he took out an ice pack, gently placing it over Murdock's knee.

"The man deserve the poundin you gave him Hannibal." BA growled.

"Didn' know you cared Big Guy." Murdock said smiling at him.

"Shut up fool." The Sergeant growled with a glare.

"Just rest easy buddy." Face said patting his shoulder. Murdock visible winced at the touch which did not go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Something wrong with your shoulder Captain?" Hannibal asked with a frown.

"Nah I'm all right Colonel." That particular reply was starting to grate on the team's ears.

"Off with the jacket son let's take a look." Hannibal ordered.

"Aw Colonel-" Murdock's protest died on his lips at the look his CO gave him, and he begrudgingly eased it and his shirt off with Face's help. Another nasty looking bruise capped the pilot's left shoulder.

"Doesn't look to bad." The conman said though his brow was furrowed as he examined it.

"So ice, something for the pain, and rest." Hannibal said taking out another ice pack.

"But Fullbright-" Hannibal once more cut off the pilot's protests.

"Do I have to make it an order Captain?" He asked making sure there was a slight edge to his voice but not to harsh. He knew the Captain was worried for the whole team's safety and to be honest so was he, but he was also worried about his pilot. Murdock had been through a lot today. Coming face to face with a madman like Ivan couldn't have been pleasant and he worried about what memories that seeing Dmitri would drudge up.

"No sir." Murdock mumbled but there was an unmistakeable glint of guilt in his eyes.

Hannibal sighed, then put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "We're not gonna get caught by Fullbright again."

The pilot seemed to study him for a moment glancing around at BA and Face before finally smiling if a bit tentatively. "If you say so Colonel."

Hannibal nodded gripping his shoulder before letting go.

"BA and I will go get some food, in the mean time take these." He retrieved two ibuprofen tablets from the first aide kit. Murdock held out a hand as Face got him a glass of water.

"Stay out of trouble." The Colonel said with a smirk.

"No promises Colonel." Murdock replied with a mischievous smirk.

Hannibal just shook his head with a smile before leaving, BA trailing behind.

*A-T*

They returned to find Face sitting next to the bed Murdock lay in, reading the newspaper, darkness having set on the small town.

"How's he been Face?" Hannibal asked.

"Sleeping, no sign of uh." Face replied leaving Hannibal to easily guess what he was hinting at. Tonight was what the team might consider a 'trigger' night and they were all on alert.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Hannibal muttered around the cigar in his mouth as he eyed the pilot's sleeping form.

Holding back a sigh he retrieved one of the Captain Belly Buster burger's they'd bought and started to eat with the others. It was quite for a long while afterwords. Face had fallen asleep in one of the beds looking exhausted even in slumber. BA had managed to stay up for a while cleaning one of the many nine mil's in their possession before succumbing to exhaustion in one of the chairs. Hannibal sat chewing thoughtfully on one of his unlit cigars lost in thought.

As the night had worn steadily on the Colonel felt the guilt for the Captain's current condition start to gnaw away at his stomach. When he was on the jazz he found that it was easy for him to get a little carried away. Maybe he had gone a little to far with the pilot on this one. He clearly remembered the uncertainty that had come over Murdock as they'd discussed his plan to brake into the Russian embassy. He had been uncharacteristically quite through most of it, however when they'd started to put the plan into motion he had grown a little more animated, but it all seemed so forced. And then he'd had to go and impersonate Pancho, thrown right into the midst of Ivan's men. Of course Murdock had not made a fuss about any of it but still. Maybe Face should've run that con...

A groan from the bed Murdock occupied instantly grabbed Hannibal's attention. He looked up at the pilot worried to see that his brow was furrowed a light sheen of sweat glistening there. He glanced at Face though his Lieutenant still seemed blissfully unaware of anything amiss. Hannibal always found that Face was better at helping Murdock when these, situations arose but he felt this time, he owed the Captain.

Standing he cautiously approached the bed. For a moment he wondered if perhaps Murdock would continue on sleeping peacefully but then he groaned again this time whimpering softly hand's gripping the comforter till his knuckles turned white.

Hannibal immediately moved closer hesitating before putting a hand on his forehead running it back towards the man's receding hairline.

"Easy Captain, you're safe." He muttered, to his surprise and relief the Captain seemed to respond to his voice and touch hand's releasing the death grip they had on the comforter head turning a little towards him. He'd hoped the pilot would return to a deep sleep-heaven knew he needed it-but to Hannibal's dismay his eyes fluttered open. For a moment they were unfocused but finally recognition came over them and a crocked smile graced the pilot's features.

"Hey Colonel." He mumbled.

Hannibal smiled at the thick drawl but frowned when Murdock's eyes grew a little wide."Do we need ta leave? Is Fullbright-"

"No Captain, everything's fine." He was quick to reassure, putting a hand on the thin man's chest to keep him from getting up. Murdock winced laying back, still looking uncertain.

"You sure? Maybe we otta move out." He mumbled

Hannibal sighed figuring now was a good a time as any for an apology.

"No we're fine here for now Murdock, besides there's something I need to say to you." He said. The Captain blinked but remained silent watching him."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so much today." There he'd said it and now Murdock looked shocked then confused.

"Aw Colonel, none o this is yer fault-" He started but Hannibal held up a hand for silence and Murdock complied.

"Not this time Murdock, I should've had Face run the Pancho scam I know how hard it was, to see Ivan again." He said and at this Murdock winced glancing a way from him. For a moment there was silence then the Captain spoke.

"I-I wanted ta do it Colonel, that's why I didn' object when you asked me ta do it, I didn' want ya ta think I couldn't handle it." It was in that moment Hannibal understood why Murdock had been so quite through most of the mission. The Captain had wanted to prove he could still function, still be a part of the team especially when old enemies returned to haunt them, bringing old memories with them.

"Murdock, you have not nor will you ever be a liability to this team, I just, don't like seeing you hurt son, or any of you." Damn, Hannibal was no good at this. Tears misted the pilot's eyes the brown orbs watching him intently.

"You mean that Colonel?"

Hannibal managed a smile."Always Captain."

A smile finally returned to Murdock's features, the most genuine one the Colonel had seen since this whole thing had started. "Thank you sir." The pilot said voice thick with emotion. Hannibal gripped his shoulder once more returning the smile.

All at once the moment seemed to pass and the Captain looked a little sheepish. "Now could you uh, get me something for ma knee? Startin' ta bother me again."

Hannibal's smile warmed a little."Of course Captain, how bad is it?" He questioned a tinge of concern seeping through.

"Not to bad Colonel, but it'll help me sleep." Murdock mumbled and Hannibal nodded.

Grabbing a few out of the first aid kit the Colonel was glad to find the weight of guilt had lifted. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

Unbeknownst to his CO Face had silently watched the whole exchange, and now satisfied with the outcome smiled before closing his eyes and returning to the land of dreams.


End file.
